No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos
by Meru.Tsukiyama
Summary: Kagura está ciegamente enamorada de Kyo y hace todo lo posible por gustarle. Un dia sin ella darse cuenta su sueño se hace realidad. Seran una pareja feliz hasta un dia en el que ese sueño se rompera por una tonteria. ¿Que hacer cuando todo esta perdido?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! Me llamo Cori y… bueno pues nada, quiero decir que soy nueva en esto asi que no me exijais muxo xD Y pues nada, espero que os guste el fic, se que no es una pareja muy popular..pero puede ser muy linda, asi queya sabeis, read&reviews pls! Besooos

* * *

****

**Capítulo 1: Cómo hermanas**

El despertador comenzó a sonar ruidosamente. Resonaba por toda la casa.

Una chica de unos 16 años se incorporó lenta y perezosamente. Se frotó los ojos y cogió su despertador para pararlo. Lo miró durante un rato.

Eran las 6.30. Le daba tiempo de sobra de llegar al instituto. Abrazó su despertador de gato.

"Buenos días, Kyo" susurró.

"¡KAGURA¡VÍSTETE QUE ESTOY PREPARANDO YA EL DESAYUNO!" le gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo.

Kagura suspiró.

"¡VOY MAMÁ!"

Se levantó de la cama, cogió su ropa interior y se dirigió al armario. Abrió la puerta y se miró en el espejo que había en el interior.

El jabalí del Juniishi. Kagura era bajita de estatura y delgadita. Morena y con los ojos grises. Era una chica muy guapa, aunque en ese momento no mucho.

Tenía una personalidad bipolar. Normalmente era una chica dulce y cariñosa, aunque cuando le entraban las emociones fuertes era bastante violenta, pero aún así tiene un buen corazón.

Sin mirarse más tiempo para no deprimirse, cogió su uniforme de la percha y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Veinte minutos después estaba duchada, peinada y vestida. Ahora si parecía ella.

Bajó las escaleras y le vino un sabroso olor a tortitas. Le encantaban las tortitas.

"Por fin hija, se te va a hacer tarde" le advirtió la madre en cuanto la chica entró por la puerta de la cocina.

"No, mamá, no voy a llegar tarde" le protestó Kagura.

Se comió el desayuno a la velocidad del rayo y cogiendo su maleta y dándole un beso a su madre, se dirigió hacia el instituto.

Miró su reloj: las 7.30. Se tendría que aligerar un poco.

_Seguro que Kyo también se está encaminando ya hacia su instituto…ojalá yo estuviera también allí y no en este aburrido colegio nada más de chicas.´ pensó la muchacha_´´.

"Hey, Kagura" saludó alguien a sus espaldas.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta.

"Ah, hola Hina" saludó Kagura a una de sus mejores amigas.

Hina Ikeda era una chica un poco más alta que Kagura. Era castaña y tenía el pelo cortito, a mitad del cuello. Tenía los ojos color chocolate y siempre una sonrisa en los labios. Es amiga de Kagura desde que eran pequeñas.

"¿Pensando en tu querido Kyo?" le preguntó Hina con picardía.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, primero que eso no es nada raro en ti y segundo…se te veía con una cara tristona" le respondió su amiga. "¿Ha vuelto a enfadarse contigo?"

"N-no… sólo pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo, nada más" le dijo Kagura, mirando al suelo.

Hina la miró durante un tiempo, pero no insistió.

"¿Qué tal te sabes mates?" le preguntó Kagura para cambiar el tema.

"Bien, tu ya sabes que me encantan… ¿Y tú?"

"Bueno…no es que me apasionen pero… este tema me lo sé bastante bien" le contestó la morena alegremente.

Hina sonrió.

_Eres muy fuerte Kagura_´´ pensó la castaña mientras entraban en clase.

* * *

"Fuf, menudo coñazo, se me ha hecho eterno el día. Odio los lunes" dijo un chico malhumorado.

"¿No te ha gustado el día de hoy, Kyo?" preguntó una chica de estatura media, cabello marrón y ojos azules.

"No, no me gusta ningún día que haya clases" le protestó Kyo.

Kyo era alto y delgado, pero fuerte. Tenía el pelo de un llamativo color naranja. Era bastante guapo, aunque siempre estaba de mal humor. Era el gato del Juniishi.

"Déjale, Tooru" le dijo otro chico a la castaña.

"Pero Yuki…" protestó la chica.

Yuki era el ratón del Juniishi. (N.A: no me gusta llamarle rata suena muy feo xD). Era el chico más deseado del instituto. Tenía unas facciones muy finas y a veces le confundían con una chica. Era bastante reservado, aunque con Tooru era distinto.

Entraron en la casa.

"Buenas tardes" dijo Tooru comprobando si había alguien.

Nadie contestó.

"¿Hola?" probó Kyo, aunque unos segundos después se arrepintió.

"KYOOOOOO" se oyó una voz femenina desde la cocina.

"Oh, no…" susurró Kyo dispuesto a huir, pero no le dio tiempo.

En un segundo, una chica morena estaba abrazada a su cuello.

"Oh, Kyo te estaba esperando, cariño" le dijo

"Kagura…suéltame…" dijo Kyo intentado separarse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó Yuki.

"Ah, Shigure me ha invitado a comer" dijo Kagura agarrada al cuello del gato.

"¿Seguro que no te has invitado tú sola?" le preguntó Kyo.

Kagura lo soltó y se dio media vuelta, agachando la cabeza y fingiendo llorar.

"¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado conmigo Kyo?" le dijo la chica entre falsos sollozos.

Kyo se rindió.

"Lo siento…" murmuró de mala gana.

Kagura le miró, volviendo a sonreír feliz. Sabía que Kyo era débil ante las lágrimas.

"No te preocupes, yo te perdono amor mío. Porque eres lo que más quiero en este mundo." Le dijo y le volvió a abrazar.

"PERO SUÉLTAMEEEEEE" gritó Kyo agitando los brazos para que se soltara.

"¿Y Tooru?" preguntó de repente la morena, mirando a su alrededor.

"Estoy sirviendo la comida" contestó la chica.

"Espera, voy corriendo a ayudarte" le gritó Kagura, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"Uf…" susurró Kyo, acariciándose su dolorido cuello.

"Gato estúpido" le dijo Yuki.

"Cállate rata de mierda"

"¡La comida está lista¡Venid a comer!" llamó Tooru.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en la mesa y todos empezaron a comer amigablemente.

* * *

"Kagura, tú quieres mucho a Kyo¿verdad?" le preguntó Tooru mientras fregaban los platos.

Kagura paró un momento y la miró.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" le preguntó.

"No sé, porque me he fijado y, por muy borde que él sea contigo, tú no te enfadas y sigues como siempre"

"Soy una tonta…" susurró Kagura mirando cómo corría el agua del grifo.

"Oh, no digas eso.."

"Es verdad, al decir tú en voz alta todo eso…me he dado cuenta de que soy una ilusa estúpida"

"No es cierto. Estás muy enamorada de él, eso es algo muy bonito" le animó Tooru.

Kagura se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a sollozar, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"N-no es nada bonito…" dijo la chica.

"¿Cómo que no? Querer a alguien así, con tanta intensidad, convirtiendo sus defectos en cualidades… Es algo increíble Kagura" le dijo Tooru.

"Tú no lo entiendes Tooru" le dijo Kagura. Levantó la cabeza y la miró, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su cara y caían en el frío suelo.

"No sabes lo duro que es querer a alguien así y que la otra persona no lo aprecie. Todo lo que sé: cocinar, lavar y eso, lo aprendí para ser una buena novia para él. No soy estúpida, yo me doy cuenta de las cosas y sé que Kyo no siente nada de lo que siento yo"

Tooru no sabía que decirle. Ella nunca había experimentado nada así y no sabía cómo animarla. Por la manera en que Kagura lloraba, debía de ser un sentimiento muy doloroso.

Kagura se secó las lágrimas y se sentó en una pequeña mesa de madera que había en la cocina. Tooru se sentó al lado de ella, mientras la miraba, dispuesta a escucharla.

"Cuando éramos pequeños todo era muy distinto. Siempre jugábamos juntos, confiaba en mí para todo, íbamos de la mano a todas partes... Éramos muy buenos amigos¿sabes?" le contó Kagura. En su rostro se le dibujó una sonrisa de tristeza y una mirada melancólica.

"Continúa" le pidió Tooru.

"Él estaba marginado por los demás, ya sabes por qué. Todos le tenían asco y odio. Yo siempre estuve con él. Pero…de repente, me dejó de hablar, dejamos de ir de la mano, dejó de contarme sus problemas…dejó de ser mi amigo. Se fue a las montañas a entrenar y yo ni me enteré" siguió contando la chica.

Tooru se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, para reconfortarle, porque la chica había empezado a llorar.

"Yo…yo no sé que hice para que me ignorase de repente, para que me tenga esa manía. Seguro que hice algo que no debía…me siento tan mal, tan arrepentida…Me gustaría tanto que Kyo me volviese a tratar como antes, aunque no me quiera como algo más que una amiga, me da igual…yo con sólo una sonrisa suya…sería tan feliz…"

Tooru la abrazó y Kagura empezó a llorar con más intensidad.

"He intentado mil veces olvidarle, de todas las maneras posibles pero…no puedo, siempre vuelve a mi mente" confesó Kagura apoyada en el hombro de su amiga.

"Yo…yo no te puedo aconsejar mucho puesto que a mí nunca me ha pasado nada así pero…creo que deberías seguir luchando. Ese amor que sientes es un sentimiento tan intenso, tan bonito…que estoy segura de que mucha gente querría recibirlo. Kyo siempre ha estado muy solo y pienso que tú le puedes dar todo el cariño que ha perdido. Yo creo que…" Tooru y Kagura se separaron. "…que tarde o temprano, Kyo se dará cuenta de lo encantadora que eres, y que te devolverá todo ese amor" le aconsejó Tooru con una sonrisa.

Kagura sonrió, mientras se secaba sus lágrimas con la manga del uniforme.

"Voy a hacerte un té para que te relajes" le dijo Tooru, mientras se levantaba.

_Tooru tiene razón, tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que luchar…sí…por ahora… ¡no me rendiré!´´_ se dijo la morena decidida.

"Tooru…"

"¿Si?" dijo la chica. Se giró para mirar a Kagura.

"Gracias…" le dijo ésta, con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

Tooru le devolvió la sonrisa.

"De nada, para eso somos amigas¿no?"

Kagura negó la cabeza con una sonrisa y se levantó.

"No somos amigas, somos más que eso. Somos como hermanas" le dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyss! Bueno pues aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capi . Perdon por el retraso pero esque me ha entrado un virus en el pc y como que lo tengo un poco chungo T.T pero aun asi poco a poco he conseguido terminar el capi xDD.

Bueno puess queria agradecer a alleka y a Karen tsukamoto por sus revis, muchas gracias me animaron muchop n.n. Weno espero que os guste el cap. Besitoss y ya sabeis….REVIEWS:P:P

ACLARACIÓN: se que Kagura tiene 18 años pero en mi fic tiene 16 como Yuki y compañía xD

**CAPÍTULO 2: Confusiones**

"Vaya, ¿todavía estás aquí Kagura?" le preguntó un chico de cabellos grises a la muchacha.

Kagura se separó de su amiga y miró el reloj.

"¡Oh dios mío!" exclamó dando un pequeño salto y cogiendo su bolso apresuradamente.

"¿Qué…qué pasa?" preguntó Tohru asustada.

"Mirad que tarde es, tengo que irme enseguida o mi madre se empezará a preocupar" dijo la morena apresuradamente, mientras se ponía su abrigo.

"Oh… bueno pues…espero que nos veamos otro día" la despidió la castaña alegremente,

Kagura asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

"Voy a despedirme de mi amorcito" dijo mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

"No tiene remedio…" murmuró Yuki mientras la veía subir dando saltitos.

Tohru sonrió y se dirigió a la pila de platos, para colocarlos en su sitio.

"Ah… ¿Quieres que te ayude?" se ofreció el ratón amablemente.

"No Yuki muchas gracias, no hace falta"

Yuki se puso a su lado y la miró. Su largo pelo castaño cogido en dos graciosas trenzas. Sus grandes ojos azules que expresaban tranquilidad, y esa sonrisa radiante, que le hacía un rostro precioso.

Tohru notó por el rabillo del ojo que Yuki no le quitaba la vista de encima y se puso un poco colorada.

"¿Qué…qué pasa Yuki? ¿Tengo algo?" preguntó la chica mirando fijamente a un plato.

El ratón se puso muy colorado y apartó la cara rapidamente. Sin haberse dado cuenta se había quedado observándola durante un buen rato.

"Eh..no nada…sólo te estaba mirando porque…porque estás muy guapa…." Murmuró el chico mirándola fijamente a sus grandes ojos.

Tohru se puso muy roja y de los nervios que le habían entrado se le cayó sin querer el plato que sostenía al suelo, rompiéndose en añicos.

"Oh, dios mio qué torpe soy" se lamentó Tohru agachándose y recogiendo los trocitos.

"Deja que te ayuda por favor" dijo Yuki agachándose en frente de ella.

Entre los dos recogieron los trocitos y terminaron de colocar los demás platos.

"Oye Tohru, ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta por la base secreta´´? Todavía queda bastante para que anochezca"

"¡Vale!" aceptó la chica feliz.

Kagura llegó al segundo piso y se quedó parada, no se acordaba muy bien de cuál era la puerta de la habitación de Kyo.

Lentamente fue posando la oreja en cada puerta por la que pasaba, para ver si escuchaba su voz. Cuando paró en la cuarta puerta escuchó una voz que decía jadeando: "1, 2, 1, 2…". Kagura sonrió con dulzura, sin duda esa era la voz de Kyo.

Suavemente dio tres pequeños golpes en la puerta, Kagura escuchó como la voz paraba para, segundos después, darle permiso para entrar.

Kagura abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza.

"Hola Kyo"

"Kagura, ¿se puede saber qué coño haces aquí?" dijo el chico malhumorado, dejando las pesas a un lado.

La morena entró y cerró la puerta.

"Venía a despedirme de ti" dijo alegremente.

"Muy bien. Adiós. Ahora largo" gruñó el gato de mal humor, dándole la espalda.

"Kyo eres un maleducado, así no se trata a tu futura esposa" le reprendió Kagura.

"¿PERO QUE DICES DE FUTURA ESPOSA? ERES UNA FLIPADA" le gritó el pelirrojo perdiendo los nervios.

"Kyo…¿cómo….cómo…?" dijo la chica con la cabeza baja, acercándose a una silla que había delante de una mesa.

"¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEEEEEEEEEEEEL?" le gritó de repente. Tenía una expresión de fuera de sí y le habia cambiado hasta la voz.

Con un ligero movimiento le lanzó la silla al pobre Kyo, que le dio en la cara y lo echó volando de la habitación, atravesando la puerta.

"¿CRUEL YO? ¿CRUEL YO? ¡CRUEL TÚ QUE ME HAS LANZADO UNA SILLA EN LA CARA!" le gritó Kyo que estaba tumbado en el pasillo.

De repente Kagura, al ver que a su amado le sangraba la nariz, cambió por completo a una expresión dulce y arrepentida.

"¡Kyo!" dijo mientras corría y se arrodillaba a su lado.

"Déjame" le dijo el muchacho apartándose de ella

"Kyo…"

"¡VETE YA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!"

Kagura no dijo nada, sabía que era mejor irse ya y no presionarle más.

"Adiós…" dijo levemente y dándose media vuelta, comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

Kyo suspiró, taponándose la nariz con una mano. En el fondo se sentía mal, no le gustaba ser así de antipático con ella, pero… Cuando se ponía así lo sacaba de las casillas. No entendía nada de ella.

"Si de verdad me quiere…¿Por qué me da estas palizas?" susurró el gato mientras se curaba su pobre nariz.

Yuki y Tohru caminaban hacia la base secreta´´ en completo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Tohru se sentía realmente confundida. No entendía que estaba pasando en su corazón. Cuando estaba al lado de Yuki, se sentía como en otro mundo, un mundo dónde solo estuvieran ellos dos. Si ella veía que su rostro no sonreía, su día era gris. Era increíble como la sonrisa de una simple persona podía hacerla feliz a ella.

Ella siempre le había visto como un amigo, pero quizás ahora sienta algo más. ¿Será acaso esto a lo que llaman amor?

No, no puede ser amor, no puede… Es simplemente cariño de amigos...´

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, cuando estaba con Kyo no sentía nada de eso. Sentía calidez, pero nada comparado con lo que sentía a cuando estaba con el Príncipe.

De reojo lo miró.

¿En qué estara pensando en este momento? ¿Qué estará sintiendo en su corazón?´

"Tohru" la llamó una cálida voz.

Su corazón volvió a ir más rápido de lo habitual.

"¿Si?" preguntó nerviosa y levantó la mirada, mirando a esos profundos ojos violetas.

"Yo… Lo siento, Sin querer escuché tu conversación con Kagura" murmuró el chico.

"Ah… bueno no importa"

"¿Sabes? Eres una estupenda consejera. A Kagura se la ve un poco mejor"

"Qué va Yuki no es para tanto, yo sólo dije lo que pensaba" dijo la chica modestamente.

"Si alguna vez te enamoras de un chico…te aseguro que lo envidiaré mucho" dijo el ratón mirándola a los ojos.

Tohru se pusó muy roja y empezó a balbucear palabras sin sentido. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle. ¿Le estaría lanzando una indirecta? ¿Estará intentando averiguar quién es el chico del que está enamorada?

Yuki de repente se paró. Tohru se dio cuenta y se dio media vuelta.

"Yuki…¿qué pasa?" preguntó la chica preocupada.

"Tú…¿tú estás enamorada?" le preguntó el peli-gris

Tohru se quedó helada ante esa pregunta tan repentina.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Simple curiosidad" dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

La castaña desvió la mirada al suelo.

"No lo sé" murmuró.

"Hace frío" dijo Yuki tranquilamente, dando unos pasos hacia ella.

"S-si…" murmuró la chica, cada vez más nerviosa. La verdad es que hacía un poco de frío.

¿Qué hora será?´´ se preguntó mientras Yuki estaba muy muy cerca de ella.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos pequeños ojos violetas, dulces pero llenos de tristeza. Unos ojos que se quedaría mirándolos horas y horas y nunca se cansaría. Unos ojos que miraban los suyos profundamente, y le hacían perder el sentido del tiempo.

"Yu-Yuki…" intentó decir la castaña, pero el chico la calló, poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Vaya…tienes los labios…" empezó a decir el peli-gris acariciándole suavemente los labios con su dedo e inclinándose hacia ella.

Tohru se estaba empezando hasta a marear de lo nerviosa que estaba. Sentía la cálida respiración de Yuki en su cara, y su suave dedo acariciarle sus finos labios con dulzura. Una dulzura que estaba derritiendo a la muchacha por dentro.

Yuki se inclinó más, y sus narices chocaron. Tohru sentía el corazón de Yuki palpitar con fuerza.

¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?´

"…tienes los labios…muy frios" dijo Yuki en un susurro ya que estaba muy cerca de su cara.

Tohru empezó a balbucear otra vez cosas sin sentido. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no sabía qué estaba pasando en su corazón.

De repente notó una suave presión en sus labios. Unos cálidos labios que acariciaban los suyos con cuidado y dulzura.

Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de que la estaba besando, se sorprendió que ella le estaba correspondiendo al beso.

En ese momento sentía tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos nuevos que no había experimentado. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sintiendo. No sabía nada del amor…

Tantos nuevos sentimientos la estaban agobiando y, con mucho esfuerzo y lentamente, separó sus labios de los del ratón.

"Yu-Yuki…creo que deberíamos volver ya…se está haciendo tarde…" dijo Tohru apresuradamente, echando a andar en dirección a la casa.

"S-si…" murmuró Yuki siguiéndola.

Quizás me he pasado, quizás no la debería de haber besado, quizás no le gusto…´ pensó el chico con tristeza, mirando la espalda de la castaña.

Soy un gilipollas…¿en qué estaba pensando?´

Cuando llegaron a la casa actuaron con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque estaban mas callados de lo habitual. Cosa que Shigure notó.

Kagura andaba lentamente por las calles, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Nunca lo reconocería en voz alta porque era una de sus mejores amigas pero la chica en el fondo sentía una sana envidia hacia Tohru, porque estaba 24 horas al día con Kyo, y además con ella lo notaba relajado y contento.

Sin embargo, cuando veía a la morena todo cambiaba.

Me odia…me odia…seguro que me odia ´ pensaba Kagura. Sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

La única manera de que Kyo le empezase a apreciar de verdad era pasando más tiempo con él. Pero no sabía como hacer eso, la única posibilidad que se le ocurría era quedarse a vivir en casa de Shigure, pero esa no valía porque sus padres no le iban a dejar, además de que allí vivían ya demasiadas personas, y ella no quería estorbar.

De repente a Kagura se le ocurrió una gran idea.

¡Qué tonta he sido! ¡Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes!´ pensó la morena, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

"¡Hola mamá!" gritó en cuanto entro por la puerta.

"¡Qué bien hija! Justo se acaba de terminar de preparar la cena. Anda, ven a cenar" le anunció la madre, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

"Si mamá, ahora mismo voy" le respondió Kagura, que empezó a subir rápidamente las escaleras.

"Vaya, que raro. Hoy llega muy contenta" le comentó la madre a su marido.

"Si, normalmente vuelve triste de casa de Shigure"

"Tal vez Kyo y Kagura se hayan vuelto a hacer amigos" le dijo la madre feliz.

"Tal vez" contestó el padre, mientras se comía su cena.

Kagura entró en su habitación, tiró el bolso a la cama y se abalanzó sobre el teléfono.

Marcó un número y esperó unos segundos hasta que contestaron

"¿Si?"

"¿Shigu? Soy Kagura, ¿podrías pasarme con Tohru?"

"Un momento"

Kagura esperó impacientemente.

"¿Diga?"

"¡Tohru! Soy Kagura. Verás esque…quería contarte una cosa. De camino a casa estuve pensando y…creo que la mejor manera de que Kyo me volviera a apreciar sería pasando más tiempo con él, ¿no? La idea más evidente sería irme a vivir a casa de Shigu, pero eso sería imposible. Pero…¡tengo otro plan que creo que es mil veces mejor!"

"A ver, cuenta"

Tohru se quedó callada unos veinte minutos, escuchando el plan de su amiga.

"¿Quéeee?" exclamó la castaña cuando hubo terminado. "Pero…¡Eso es una locura!"


	3. Nueva alumna

Holaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo xD siento haber tardado tanto pero esque me habia olvidado un poco del fic la verdad ' pero ya voy a volver a escribir, aunque con menos frecuencia porque he empezado el instituto y tendre mas cosas que hacer xD

Bueno gracias a todos los que me habeis revieweado ( me lo acabo de inventar xD) y weno este capi va para vosotras! ;)

Un besitoo!

PD: A partir de ahora habra un recap. Para aclararos a todos en donde me quede xD

ACLARACIÓN: La canción esa no me la he inventado yo ni Hina tampoco xDD es de Noriko Matsueda de FFX-2. Pero en mi fic es de Hina xD

* * *

**Recapitulación :**

"**¡Tohru! Soy Kagura. Verás esque…quería contarte una cosa. De camino a casa estuve pensando y…creo que la mejor manera de que Kyo me volviera a apreciar sería pasando más tiempo con él¿no? La idea más evidente sería irme a vivir a casa de Shigu, pero eso sería imposible. Pero…¡tengo otro plan que creo que es mil veces mejor!"**

"**A ver, cuenta"**

**Tohru se quedó callada unos veinte minutos, escuchando el plan de su amiga.**

"**¿Quéeee?" exclamó la castaña cuando hubo terminado. "Pero…¡Eso es una locura!"**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 3: NUEVA ALUMNA**

"_Me da igual que Tohru diga que es una locura, yo creo que puede funcionar. Al pasar mucho más tiempo con Kyo… más puede saber cómo soy" _pensaba Kagura mientras se dirigía a casa de Hina.

Una vez llegó la observó un momento. Siempre le había encantado esa casa.

Era una casa de dos pisos muy bonita y tenía un jardín muy grande. Las fachadas eran de color amarillo y beige. La madre de Hina tenía muy buen gusto decorando.

Llamó al timbre.

"¿Si¡Ah! Hola Kagura¿qué tal estás?" contestó una mujer de unos 40 años, rubia, con el pelo ondulado por los hombros y unos ojos grandes y azules. Parecía mas joven de la edad que tenía y tenía una sonrisa muy dulce. Kagura le tenía mucho cariño.

"Hola señora Ikeda" saludó la morena mientras hacía una breve inclinación. "¿Está Hina?"

"Si, claro pasa, está en su habitación" le indicó la madre.

Kagura le dio las gracias mientras subía las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de su amiga.

Vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se asomó un poco.

Ahí estaba la castaña, sentada en su escritorio dandole la espalda y muy concentrada en escribir algo.

"_A Hina le encanta escribir" _pensó Kagura.

Silenciosamente entró en su cuarto, se acercó donde estaba ella y la abrazó por la espalda fuertemente mientras gritaba:

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"UAAAAAAAAAAH" gritó Hina y se levantó de un salto de la silla haciendo que Kagura se cayera al suelo.

"Gilipollas, me has asustado!" le dijo la castaña mientras tenía una mano en el pecho. Una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su pálido rostro al ver quién era.

"Tonta! Te asustas con nada" dijo Kagura mientras se retorcía en el suelo de la risa.

Hina le dio una pequeña patada en el costado un poco molesta, pero al final acabó riéndose ella también. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía reir así a Kagura y eso la hacía feliz.

Después de 10 minutos se relajaron y se quedaron sentadas en el suelo.

"¿Bueno a qué se debe esta repentina visita?" le preguntó Hina, una vez que se hubieron calmado.

De repente Kagura dejó de reír.

"Quería contarte una cosa…" dijo Kagura "Pero antes…¿qué estabas escribiendo tan concentrada?" preguntó Kagura con una mirada sospechosa.

Hina se puso muy colorada.

"Na-nada…" tartamudeó mientras corría hacia el escritorio para guardar lo que estaba escribiendo. Pero Kagura fue mas rápida.

"A ver…" murmuró mientras empezó a leer lo que había escrito:

" **I know that you're hiding things**

**Using gentle words to shelter me**

**Your words were like a dream**

**But dreams could never fool me **

**Not that easily **

**I acted so distant then **

**Didn't say goodbye before you left **

**But I was listening **

**You'll fight your battles far from me **

**Far too easily**

**"Save your tears cause I'll come back"**

**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages**

**Shouting might have been the answer**

**What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart**

**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart **

**Cause a thousand words **

**Call out through the ages **

**They'll fly to you **

**Even though we can't see **

**I know they're reaching you **

**Suspended on silver wings**

**Oh a thousand words **

**One thousand embraces **

**Will cradle you**

**Making all of your weary days seem far away **

**They'll hold you forever**

**Oh a thousand words**

**Have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you **

**They'll carry you home and back into my arms **

**Suspended on silver wings ohhh **

**And a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll cradle you**

**Turning all of the lonely years to only days **

**They'll hold you forever " **

Cuando Kagura terminó de leer se quedó observando a su amiga.

"Es preciosa…" dijo con un hilo de voz "¿La has escrito tu?"

Hina asintió tímidamente.

"Siempre he dicho que escribes muy bien" le dijo Kagura a su amiga mientras sonreía,

"Bueno…¿y qué era eso que tenías que contarme?" le preguntó Hina para cambiar el tema.

De repente la sonrisa de la morena desapareció. En su lugar apareció una expresión un poco triste.

La verdad es que le daba mucha pena tener que hacer eso. En el fondo era incluso un poco egoísta, pero sabía que Hina lo entendería. Ademas ya estaba cansada de estar siempre allí. Y Hina y ella vivían muy cerca, por lo que siempre podían quedar y verse.

"¿Kagura?" preguntó Hina moviendo una mano delante de la morena.

"Verás… que… he pensado en…en cambiarme de colegio" dijo el jabalí en un susurro.

Hina se quedó un momento en estado de shock, mirándola, sin comprender muy bien por qué, entonces…

"Ya entiendo" dijo al final "Kyo…"

"No! No es sólo por Kyo. Es que… estoy cansada! Cansada de este instituto sólo de chicas Hina. Quiero cambiar de ambiente." Se excusó la morena.

Hina le sonrió con dulzura, como entendiendo.

"Claro que sí, tienes mucha razón. Si mis padres me dejasen yo haría lo mismo"

Kagura se levantó y se arrodilló enfrente de su amiga. Le cogió las manos mientras la miraba a los ojos. Notaba como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, notaba como las lágrimas se iban formando en sus grises ojos.

"Te… te voy a echar mucho de menos Hina" dijo Kagura mientras empezaba a llorar. Apretando las manos de su amiga con las suyas.

"Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntas… no las voy a olvidar nunca, a ti tampoco Hina…Te quiero muchisimo" dijo la morena mientras empezaba a llorar mas fuerte.

"Kagura…" murmuró Hina mientras se le escapaba una lágrima. "Eh…" le susurró sonriendo.

Quitó una de sus manos de las de Kagura y le acarició la mejilla, levantándole la cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos.

"Que te cambias de instituto no de país" le dijo la castaña.

Kagura soltó un sollozo y se abalanzó sobre su amiga, abrazándola fuerte. Hina le devolvió el abrazo.

"Siemrpe seremos mejores amigas" le dijo Hina. Kagura asintió con la cabeza, apoyada en el hombro de la castaña.

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban en el silencioso pasillo. La verdad es que era muy distinto al suyo. Se notaba que ahí también había niños porque el instituto era más grande.

Tomó un hondo suspiro. La verdad es que estaba nerviosa.

Nuevo instituto, nuevos compañeros, nuevos profesores… Todo era nuevo para la morena. Pero ella no se iba a rendir.

"Mi primer día de clase y llego tarde… genial" susurró sarcásticamente Kagura, mientras iba en busca de su clase.

Al final la encontró.

"2ª-D" leyó Kagura con alegría.

Miró por la ventanita que tenía la puerta y vió como el profesor la vió de reojo.

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y luego dijo algo a la clase. Después de 5 minutos el profesor le hizo una seña con la mano invitándole a entrar.

Kagura inspiró profundamente, para controlar su nerviosismo. Lentamente y con una mano temblorosa abrió la puerta de la clase.

Notaba como la mirada de todos los alumnos se posaban en ella.

Por el rabillo del ojos vio a Tohru sonriéndole y a Yuki mirándole un poco sospechoso. Por último vio a Kyo, mirándola con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de par en par, totalmente sorprendido.

"_No se lo esperaba" _pensó Kagura orgullosa.

"_No… no puede ser… ¿Ella aquí?" _pensó Kyo aterrorizado y totalmente sorprendido.

"Darle la bienvenida…a nuestra nueva alumna: Kagura Sohma" anunció el profesor a la clase.


	4. Creyendo en el amor

Holaa! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo jeje.

Siento el retraso pero el instituto… ya sabéis xD me quita mucho tiempo

Pero aun asi, he conseguido terminar el capitulo, que por cierto, me ha costado mucho hacer por falta de imaginación xDD

Bueno os dejo… a leerr!! R&R

ACLARACIÓN: A partir de aquí, en todos los fics que haga de Kagura y Kyo, Kagura estara en el intituto kaibara xD

ACLARACIÓN: Un run-run en la cabeza quiere decir como darle muchas vueltas en la cabeza a un determinado tema. Es una expresión que se usa mucho aquí y no sabia si la conocíais.

* * *

** Recapitulación **

"**2ª-D" leyó Kagura con alegría.**

**Miró por la ventanita que tenía la puerta y vió como el profesor la vió de reojo. **

**Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y luego dijo algo a la clase. Después de 5 minutos el profesor le hizo una seña con la mano invitándole a entrar.**

**Kagura inspiró profundamente, para controlar su nerviosismo. Lentamente y con una mano temblorosa abrió la puerta de la clase. **

**Notaba como la mirada de todos los alumnos se posaban en ella.**

**Por el rabillo del ojos vio a Tohru sonriéndole y a Yuki mirándole un poco sospechoso. Por último vio a Kyo, mirándola con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de par en par, totalmente sorprendido.**

"**_No se lo esperaba" _pensó Kagura orgullosa.**

"**_No… no puede ser… ¿Ella aquí?" _pensó Kyo aterrorizado y totalmente sorprendido.**

"**Darle la bienvenida…a nuestra nueva alumna: Kagura Sohma" anunció el profesor a la clase.**

* * *

** CAPÍTULO 4: CREYENDO EN EL AMOR**

Tohru iba sumida en sus pensamientos por el pasillo. Dándole vueltas al mismo tema desde que pasó.

No se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Era una run-run que no le dejaba dormir, no le dejaba estudiar, no le dejaba hacer nada.

"_No puedo seguir así…"_ pensó la castaña amargada

"_Pero… fue una sensación… tan satisfactoria… y a la vez me dio tanto miedo…"_

**FLASHBACK **

"**Vaya…tienes los labios…" empezó a decir el peli-gris acariciándole suavemente los labios con su dedo e inclinándose hacia ella.**

"…**tienes los labios…muy frios" dijo Yuki en un susurro ya que estaba muy cerca de su cara.**

**De repente notó una suave presión en sus labios. Unos cálidos labios que acariciaban los suyos con cuidado y dulzura.**

**Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de que la estaba besando, se sorprendió que ella le estaba correspondiendo al beso. **

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Tohru se llevó inconscientemente una mano a sus labios. Mientras recordaba ese beso.

Aquel beso lleno de timidez y dulzura, pero al mismo tiempo apasionado y seguro.

Su primer beso…tan distinto a como ella siempre se lo había imaginado.

Desde pequeña ella siempre se había imaginado su primer beso con su novio, un lo alto de la noria de un parque de atracciones.

El sitio en realidad le daba igual pero… ¿qué sentía ella por Yuki¿No eran simplemente nada más que buenos amigos¿Entonces por qué la ha besado?

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, agobiaban a la muchacha.

De repente paró en seco, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor confundida, habia ido a parar al patio y ella no se había dado ni cuenta.

Miró a sus manos, a la pila de papeles que sostenía. Papeles que supuestamente le tenía que entregar a un profesor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dando vueltas?

"¿Tohru?" la llamó una dulce y tímida voz.

Tohru pegó un pequeño salto.

"_Esa voz…"_

Lentamente la castaña se giró, temiendo encontrarse a quien ella creía el dueño de esa voz.

Se giró para encontrarse a nada más y nada menos que Yuki.

"_Oh, no…"_

"¿Yuki, qué haces aquí?" preguntó la castaña evitando encontrarse con esos ojos violetas.

"Te vi pasar cuando salí del baño y te seguí aprovechando que ibas sola. Quería hablar contigo" le respondió el ratón.

"Ah, pues… ahora me pillas en mal momento. Iba a dejar estos papeles a la profesora Yamamoto" se intentó escaquear Tohru, sabiendo de lo que quería hablar el peli-gris.

"Las puedes entregar más tarde¿no? Sólo seran un par de minutos" insistió el muchacho.

"No, no de verdad. Ya me he retrasado mucho…" contestó Tohru pasando rápidamente y sin mirarle por su lado.

"Tohru, por favor…" le susurró Yuki. La chica se paró al notar en su voz tristeza y un poco de desesperación.

Estaban de espaldas el uno del otro.

"¿De qué querías hablar?" preguntó la castaña sin girarse.

Yuki se dio media vuelta.

"¿Por qué me has estado evitando todo este tiempo?" preguntó el muchacho con tristeza. Se arrepentía tanto de haberla besado. Desde que hizo eso, ella habia intentado coincidir con él lo menos posible. La había perdido. Ya habían dejado de ser amigos.

Ante ese último pensamiento le entraron ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó. Simplemente se quedó ahí quieto, observando la espalda de la castaña.

Tohru se dio media vuelta, encarándose con Yuki.

Iba a decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que la confundía…

Se acercó un poco a él, sin apartar su mirada de la de él. Notaba como el corazón le palpitaba fuertemente, podía oírlo.

"Yuki, lo siento. Siento haberte evitado de verdad. Pero esque…" Notaba como se le escapaban las lágrimas. No podía soportarlo más. Quería liberarse. Notaba una presión en el pecho que no la dejaba vivir. Iba a desahogarse.

"Tohru¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Yuki preocupado.

"No.. no lo sé… Siento… siento algo por ti que nunca había sentido. Un sentimiento nuevo para mí, por eso… no sé como reaccionar… ni qué hacer, siempre estoy pensando en ti, dependo de tu sonrisa para sonreír y de tus palabras para ser feliz, dependo de tu mirada para poder soñar, dependo de tu presencia para poder vivir…"

Yuki se estaba quedando helado ante la avalancha de palabras de la castaña. Siempre había soñado con este momento, en el que ella le dijera lo que ocultaba bajo esa tapa cerrada con llave, y ahora que ella la estaba abriendo, él estaba ahí, mirándola como un gilipollas con la boca abierta, con las articulaciones inmóviles, como si Tohru en vez de escupir palabras escupiera hielo. Estaba paralizado.

" Tohru…" fue lo único que Yuki pudo articular, tan poco para él, tan reconfortante para ella.

Cualquier sonido dulce y cálido que saliera de la boca de Yuki la tranquilizaba.

El peli-gris se acercó a ella, observando su cara oculta tras sus finas manos.

Delicadamente Yuki aparto sus manos de su cara y le hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Observó como su dulce carita, siempre con una sonrisa, ahora mostraba dolor, arrepentimiento, confusión… ya no estaba en sus azules ojos aquella mirada reconfortante y tierna, aquella mirada positiva que te hace sonreír.

" ¿Yuki?" preguntó Tohru al ver como cristalinas lágrimas caían de los violetas ojos del ratón.

Yuki le posó un dedo en sus labios, haciéndola callar.

"Shhh… desahógate" le susurró.

"Te quiero"

Yuki, al oír esas dos palabras salir de su boca, no pudo evitar el llorar.

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso. Era la primera vez que alguien lo aceptaba, que le gustaba a alguien, que alguien se preocupaba por él, que alguien sufría por el, que alguien lloraba por él.

Era la primera vez que alguien le quería. Ella. Todo lo que es ahora, es gracias a ella.

"Tohru" murmuró el peli-gris.

La abrazó. No pudo evitarlo.

Tohru disfrutó de la calidez de su pecho unos tres segundos, cuando un sonido parecido al de una pequeña explosión y un humo rosita los separó.

En el lugar donde antes estaba Yuki, ahora permanecía un pequeño y lindo ratoncito con los ojos húmedos.

Tohru lo cogió con dulzura entre sus manos y se lo acerco a su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la calidez que desprendía aquel pequeño animalito, que desprendía Yuki. (N.A: me da un poco de pena Yuki, abrazar a un ratoncito no se puede xD asi ke esto es lo ke yo me imagino que puede ser lo mas cercano a un abrazo xD)

"Te quiero Yuki"

"Te quiero Tohru"

* * *

Kagura iba sola por el pasillo, dispuesta a irse a su casa.

" _Mierda son ya las 15.30… mi madre estará preocupada ya. Si no fuera por culpa de la profesora esa loca…" _pensaba Kagura, mientras recorría atoda prisa los vacíos pasillos.

Kagura estaba en clases de teatro y era bastante buena. Solían acabar a las 15.00 pero esta vez la profesora insistió mucho en una escena y la pobre chica la tuvo hasta mas tarde.

Mientras la morena corría, vio de refilón a través de una puerta abierta a una cabeza naranja en mitad de un aula completamente vacía.

Kagura se paró el la puerta para mirar bien.

"_¿Qué hace aquí Kyo?"_

La chica entró silenciosamente, sin decir una palabra, puesto que no quería que la viera.

Notó que el chico murmuraba cosas como para sí mismo y parecía enojado y decepcionado.

"¿Kyo¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?" preguntó dulcemente Kagura a la espalda del pelirrojo.

Kyo ni siquiera se giró para ver quién era.

"Márchate Kagura" dijo casi en un susurro.

"¿Qué te pasa? Es muy tarde… ¿por qué no vas a casa?"

Kyo se quedó un rato callado antes de contestar:

"No quiero ir a casa"

Kagura entonces comprendió que algo iba mal, así que olvidando a su madre cabreada, y a su estómago muerto de hambre, dejó encima de una mesa su cartera y se arrodilló delante suya, posando suavemente una mano en la rodilla del muchacho.

"Kyo…dime¿qué te pasa?"

Kyo se quedó un rato mirándola a los ojos y vio en ellos preocupación, una sincera preocupación.

"Estoy harto"

Kyo agachó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio.

Kagura se acercó más a él, sus caras estaban separadas por unos escasos centímetros.

Podía sentirlo, podía sentir la frustación de Kyo en su agitada respiración.

De repente Kyo Levantó la cabeza gritando "¡ESTOY HARTO!", pero se paró al escuchar un gemido de dolor.

Miró abajo y vio a Kagura sentada hacia atrás llevándose una mano a la frente.

"Kagura¿estás bien¿Te he dado?"

Kagura asintió con la cabeza

"Lo siento¿te he hecho mucho daño?" dijo el muchacho agachándose al lado de ella.

Con suavidad para no hacerle más daño, le apartó su mano de la frente para verle el moratón. Con la yema de los dedos se lo acarició.

"Siento haberte preocupado, no era mi intención, es que…"

Se quedó un rato parado, observando el moratón de su prima, luego la miró a los ojos.

De repente se sentía tan a gusto a su lado, sentía tanta confianza. Era algo curioso, antes no soportaba estar con ella, ahora sin embargo disfrutaba de su presencia, de su dulzura…se ponía nervioso cada vez que estaban así solos, el corazón le palpitaba con mas intensidad y se sonrojaba por cualquier palabra o gesto de la muchacha. Era algo muy extraño, pero reconfortante, le hacía sentir bien.

"Es que estoy cansado de ser siempre el marginado, de que siempre esa mierda de rata me gane en todo. Es perfecto y todo el mundo le reconoce sus virtudes, mientras que a mí nada más me dicen mis fallos. Es delegado, presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, el mejor en artes marciales y está apuntado a todos los clubes del instituto… tiene un historial perfecto y… a mi también me gustaría entrar en algún club o algo para que la gente vea que también soy bueno en algo…"

Kagura lo escuchó con atención, sin creerse todavía que Kyo acabara de confesarle algo, algo que lo tenía oculto, algo que le preocupaba, como una especie de secreto pequeñito.

Y eso le llenaba el corazón de felicidad.

"Creo que te puedo ayudar" le dijo la morena sonriéndole.

Kyo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"¿En serio?"

"Sep! Creo que tengo la solución a tu problema, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

Kagura se levanto, poniendo sus brazos tras la espalda.

"Tendrás que invitarme a comer. Son las 16.00 y me muero de hambre" le dijo con una plena sonrisa.

Kyo sonrió, cosa que hizo que Kagura se sonrojara, era la primera vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa, y una sonrisa sincera.

"Está bien" dijo mientras se levantaba. "¿Y a donde quiere ir la señorita?"

Kagura se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, pensando.

"¡A una pizzería!"

"Muy bien. Pues vamos"

* * *

"Venga dime ahora¿cuál es tu estupenda solución?" le preguntó Kyo, una vez que ya habían pedido sus pizzas.

"¿Qué tal si te apuntas a mi club de teatro?"

"¿Tu club de teatro?" preguntó Kyo sorprendido.

"Si, todavía estás a tiempo puesto que hay un papel libre. Además Yuki no está apuntado ahí, ya que nunca se le ha dado muy bien eso por su vergüenza, sin embargo, yo creo que se te podría dar bastante bien"

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó el pelirrojo. Kagura asintió contenta.

"Vengaaaa di que te apuntarás… así la profesora podrá dormir porque está bastante estresada con eso de que le falta el protagonista" le intentó convencer Kagura.

Kyo se lo meditó un momento, y después de pensárselo 5 min. aceptó. Total, si luego no le gustaba, cuando terminasen la obra se quitaba y punto.

"Si!!" gritó Kagura contenta al tiempo que agitaba los brazos en el aire.

Kyo la observó con dulzura, se la veía tan linda.

"Pero… hay un problema…si aceptas el papel… tendrías que ser mi pareja" susurró Kagura temiendo la reacción de Kyo

El pelirrojo se levantó y se sentó al lado de ella (N.A: la parte donde estaba Kagura sentada era de estas que parecen un sillón, mientras que Kyo estaba al frente suya en una silla.) Posó una mano sobre otra de ella y se acercó muchísimo a su cara.

Kagura se quedó paralizada, ante la sorpresa y la timidez.

"Eso no es ningún problema" le susurró sensualmente.

Kagura no se lo estaba creyendo, no podia ser…

¿Había podido conseguir al fin abrir el corazón de Kyo?


	5. Tan sólo dos palabras

Holaaa!! Antes de todo… FELIZ NAVIDAD :D:D:D:D

Siento muchiiisimo el retraso pero es que he estado muy ocupada entre examenes y preparando las cosas de navidad y tal y tal xD ademas ya sabeis que soy muy vaga '

Bueno quiero advertir que en este capitulo habra algo de lemon.. no mucho, pero si un poquito xD asi que ya sabéis, por si no os gusta y eso.

Pues eso R&R!!! Besoooooooos!

PD: He cambiado el summary porque esta historia ha dado un giro inesperado xD es increíble el capitulo 5 ya!!

* * *

** ReCap. **

**Kagura se quedó paralizada, ante la sorpresa y la timidez.**

"**Eso no es ningún problema" le susurró sensualmente.**

**Kagura no se lo estaba creyendo, no podia ser…**

**¿Había podido conseguir al fin abrir el corazón de Kyo?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: TAN SÓLO DOS PALABRAS**

Riiiing, riiing…

"_¡Bien¡Por fin han terminado las clases! Llevo todo el día esperándolo"_ pensó una emocionada Kagura.

Hoy era viernes, y tenían ensayo. Hoy era el día del reparto.

La obra que iban a representar se llamaba "Sebastián e Isabella" era una obra parecida a la de Romeo y Julieta, solo que mas moderna.

Y ella, Kagura, había convencido a Kyo para que fuera el protagonista.

Kagura empezó a dar saltitos emocionada, mientras se dirigía al salón de actos.

"_Aunque… no me puedo creer que le convenciera con tanta facilidad…"_

"_**Eso no es ningún problema"**_

"_Eso fue algo que no me esperaba, últimamente está muy… amable conmigo. Hasta me sonríe… ¿será que le gusto? No, es imposible… él te odia Kagura, ya te lo dijo…"_

** FLASHBACK **

" ¡ ERES UNA PESADA¿ES QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES? NO ME GUSTAS. NUNCA ME VAS A GUSTAR!! "le gritaba un airado Kyo de 12 años a Kagura.

"Lo siento… yo sólo quería ser alguien especial para ti… perdóname Kyo" se disculpó la pequeña. Se tapó la cara con las manos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

"No… no llores. Sólo te digo que no me gustarás… y mucho menos si sigues dándome estas palizas. Algún dia me vas a matar"

"Entonces yo me moriría" dijo la chica muy segura.

"¿Eh?" eso al pelirrojo le pilló sorpredido

"Si! Si tu.. tu te murieses… yo me moriría también Kyo. Eres la persona que más me importa"

** END FLASHBACK **

Kagura sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

"_No puedo evitar quererte Kyo"_

"¡Kagura¡Hey, Kagura! "

La morena se giró para ver quién le llamaba.

"¡¿Kyo!?" estaba totalmente sorprendida, era la última persona que se imaginaba que lo saludase así.

El pelirrojo se inclinó y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas. No paraba de jadear.

"¿Kyo¿Qué te pasa? Estás jadeando… "

"Si… es… es que… te he seguido… co… corriendo" dijo el chico entre jadeos. Se incorporó y miró a la morena a esos ojos grises. Unos ojos grises que desde hace poco no podía dejar de mirar.

Kagura sonrió. Kyo había cambiado. Y este nuevo Kyo le gustaba todavía más.

Lo que ella no sabía es que sin darse cuenta también había cambiado. Ya era más calmada, y cuando estaba cerca de Kyo no le daban esos ataques, y eso Kyo lo había notado.

"Vamos o llegaremos tarde"

* * *

"Muy bien¿ya estamos todos no?" preguntó la profesora Kinoshita

"Si" contestaron todos al unísono.

"Antes de todo, quiero darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo alumno, Kyo Sohma, gracias a él podremos hacer este pequeño teatro para la fiesta de final de trimestre"

Los alumnos irrumpieron en aplausos y algunos chicos se cachondeaban de Kyo en plan coña.

"Vale ya está bien. Empezaré por explicarles la obra. Se llama Sebastián e Isabella. Son dos jóvenes de 20 años de la Edad Media, que se enamoran perdidamente cuando él la vió por casualidad a ella en el jardín, fue amor a primera vista. Pero la familia de ella y la de él se odiaban y se opusieron al romance entre estos dos protagonistas. Sebastián un día fue a casa de su amada para pedirle la mano de ella a su padre. A su padre casi le da un infarto, pero después de luchar contra sus respectivas familias, éstas deciden reconciliarse y aceptan el matrimonio de éstos dos jóvenes"

Cuando la profesora Kinoshita terminó su explicación de la obra, muchas niñas estaban llorando.

"Es… es una historia preciosa" dijo Mia entre sollozos.

"Oh, vamos Mia que no es para tanto!" exclamó Takeshi

"Me alegro que os haya gustado la historia, así la interpretaréis con más ganas. Vamos con los personajes secundiarios: Kira tu serás la sirvienta de la familia González (la de Isabella)…"

La profesora se tiró por lo menos diez minutos nombrando a personajes secundarios.

"Kyo Sohma"

Kyo pegó un bote en la silla al escuchar de repente su nombre.

"Tú serás Sebastián"

Kyo asintió con la cabeza.

"Y Kagura Sohma será Isabella"

"_Si! Estoy con Kyo de pareja¡TOMA YA¿Quién es la mejor¿Quién es la mejor¡¡¡¡¡YO!!!!" _pensó Kagura para sí. Por fuera se limitó a sonreír dulcemente a la profesora.

* * *

"Vale, ya está bien por hoy. Kyo no sabía que fueras tan malo" le dijo la profesora cansada.

"¡Oye!" protestó el pelirrojo ofendido.

"Os quedaréis aquí Kagura y tú dos horas más ensayando. Esta obra es muy importante y vas a tener que bordar ese papel, asi como si te tienes que quedar sin comer todos los viernes!" dijo la profesora y dicho eso salió de la clase dando un portazo.

"Joder… ¿cómo se pone no? "dijo Kyo un poco asombrado por el repentino carácter de la profesora.

"Si, es muy agradable pero a veces le dan esos puntos" dijo Kagura con una sonrisita mientras se sentaba en un banco.

Kyo también sonrió, haciendo que las mejillas de la morena se sonrojaran. Esa sonrisa la derretía por dentro.

El pelirrojo tomó asiento al lado de ella.

"En eso me recuerda a ti"

"¿A mí?"

"Sí… tú eras muy dulce y amable, una muñequita, pero… había veces que sin venir a cuento te daban esos puntos… y te volvías en una fiera, y entonces me dabas la paliza de mi vida." Kyo se rió ligeramente ante eso.

"Siempre me he entrenado muchísimo en artes marciales, y después tu me derrotabas y sin darte cuenta"

Kagura se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Kyo tenía razón, lo hacia sin pensar. La de veces que se ha echado las culpas por ser así.

"Pero… has cambiado"

Kyo se giró hacia la muchacha y se inclinó ligeramente, para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

Kagura otra vez se quedó paralizada. No entendía nada.

"Ya no eres agresiva, estás mas guapa y eres encantadora"

Kyo se inclinó más todavía, sus narices se rozaban. Kagura podía sentir el cálido aliento del muchacho golpear suavemente en su cara.

De repente le entró mucho calor.

Kyo le apartó un mechón de su cara y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla de la chica.

Antes de inclinarse del todo, le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

De repente Kagura sin darse cuenta, sintió una suave presión en sus labios. Una presión que cada vez se hacía más apasionada.

La lengua del muchacho acarició los labios de la morena para pedir permiso.

Kagura cerró los ojos y abrió un poco la boca, para darle paso a la lengua de Kyo. Ella pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y el la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

Durante cinco minutos estuvieron jugueteando con la lengua, como una guerra de pasiones.

Kyo se separó de su boca para poder respirar.

Durante dos minutos se miraron a los ojos , sin apartar su mirada, el chico lentamente tumbó a Kagura sobre el banco, poniéndose el encima.

"Kyo…?" preguntó la chica confundida.

El pelirrojo le posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Déjate llevar" le susurró.

Dicho esto, Kyo se inclinó y empezó a besarle el cuello. Kagura cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de los dulces besos del gato. La verdad es que lo hacía muy bien, con pasión pero sin llegar a ser brusco.

Kyo lentamente bajó un poco del cuello y comenzó a besarle la zona baja de éste, un poco más arriba del pecho.

Kagura sin querer soltó un pequeño gemido. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho sobre el cuello de ella.

Kyo iba a bajar a la zona del pecho cuando de repente irrumpió alguien en el salón de actos.

Los dos chicos se levantaron corriendo e intentaron disimular, ensayando la primera escena que pillaron.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" los dos chicos se giraron como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado.

Era el conserje

"Ensayar. La profesora Kinoshita nos dio permiso" dijo Kagura inocentemente, mientras disimuladamente se arreglaba el pelo.

"Ah bueno" Y dicho eso el conserje se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"_Cabronazo¿para eso nos ha interrumpido?"_ pensó Kyo muerto de rabia

"Kyo, vámonos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es muy tarde! Mi madre me matará"

Kyo asintió.

* * *

"_Que silencio más incómodo… Claro, después de lo que ha pasado sin saber el por qué, no pega ponerse a hablar del tiempo… Si es que soy una tonta¿y si no llega a entrar el conserje¿Qué hubiera pasado? Bueno eso estaba muy claro… jejeje" _Kagura se debatía ella sola todas esas razones cuando Kyo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Kagura… lo de antes…"

"¿Te arrepientes?" preguntó Kagura un poco triste. _"Sabía que era demasiado bonito"_

"¡No! Lo que te quería decir era que… me gustó mucho. Estuvo muy bien" confesó Kyo poniéndose como el color de su pelo.

Kagura también se sonrojó.

"A mi también me gusto mucho, Aunque no entiendo muy bien que ha pasado… Quiero decir, no entiendo tu reacción…"

Kyo se paró de repente, parecía pensativo.

Kagura se giró, puesto que le había adelantado.

"¿Kyo?"

"Kagura…Me gustas" confesó el pelirrojo mirándola con una expresión que ella un habia visto nunca.

Había una calidez en sus ojos que la derretía, había cariño, había amor.

Estaba viviendo un sueño. Seguro que lo estaba viviendo. Pero… habrá que aprovecharlo.

Kagura sonrió. Esta vez si supo reaccionar.

Se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho.

"Y tú a mi"

Kyo le correspondió el brazo.

A la morena, en los brazos del gato, sin que él se diera cuenta se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

Él nunca sabría la importancia de esas dos palabras en el corazón de la morena.

Era increíble como esas dos palabras, pueden descubrirte un mundo nuevo, un maravilloso sentimiento, una persona increíble.

Todo eso… con tan sólo dos palabras….


	6. El inicio de una pesadilla

Hoolaaa!! Aquí estoy de nuevooo weee wee por finnn xD He decidido continuarlo porque el otro dia recibi un review de Tribiusa y la verdad esque me animo a continuarrr o me alegro de que te haya gustado :DDDDDDDDDDD Y bueno, este capi.. no se espero que os guste, simplemente es distinto xD he decidio meterle ya la emoción jojojo xD Por cierto quería deciros que había pensado en hacer una historia con un personaje inventado y en 2º persona, de esa manera el lector podra ser el prota.. ke os parece?? lo haria de Naruto o Furuba xD vosotros me mandais revis y me decis por ciertooo no tengo ninguna idea para continuar este ficoo :(( asi que si alguien tiene alguna pos que me agregue que le estare muy agradecida y le amare por siempre :DDDDDDD xDD

También quiero hacer un fic del grupo AnCafe pero eso no se puede colgar aqui :(:(:( jajaja

Pues nada espero que os guste el fic de verdad Os quieroooooo Besitosss R&R!!

mi email es: size=1 width=100% noshade>**Capítulo 6: El incio de una pesadilla.**

Kagura se dirigía contenta a casa de su amiga Hina, desde que ésta había cambiado de instituto, había visto muy poco a Hina, tristemente se daba cuenta de que se estaban distanciando, y Kagura quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, puesto que Hina seguía siendo su mejor amiga.

La morena iba por las calles mirando al cielo azul, disfrutando del aire primaveral que se respiraba en esta ciudad, ese día, pensando lo maravillosa que era su vida desde que por fin era novia de Kyo Sohma. Había veces en las que no se creía que esto era real.

Después de 15 minutos de agradable paseo llegó a la puerta de la casa de su amiga. Llamó contenta y esperó. Esperó y esperó. Pasaron cinco minutos y nadie abría. Kagura asustada volvió a llamar.

_"¿Qué pasa?" _se preguntó asustada por si había pasado algo. Por fin la puerta se abrió. Apareció la señora Ikeda, pero no tenía el mismo aspecto juvenil y risueño de siempre, había cambiado. Se la veía consumida, pálida y con ojeras de no haber dormido en varios días.

"¿Kagura?" susurró la mujer.

"S-sí, soy yo..." dijo la chica, sin poder creerse que la señora que estaba viendo delante suya era la misma señora de Ikeda de hace apenas dos meses.

"¿Vienes a ver a Hina..?" volvió a susurrar la mujer, tenía la voz grave y tomada. Como si hiciera tiempo que no hablaba con nadie.

"Si¿está en casa?" La madre asintió y dejó pasar a la morena, la cual entró entre asustada y cohibida.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señora Ikeda?" preguntó la muchacha preocupada. La mujer asintió con una débil sonrisa. Luego anunció que Hina estaba en su cuarto y se fue al salón. Kagura subió las escaleras silenciosamente, con miedo de hacer ruido. Sentía que se había perdido algo muy importante durante estos dos meses. Sentía que había habido un problema muy grave en esa familia. Mientras subía esas escaleras de parqué oscuro, sentía que durante estos dos meses su amiga lo había pasado realmente mal por algo, y que ella no ha estado ahí. Cuando llegó delante de la puerta del cuarto de su amiga, sintió como si ella fuera la peor persona del mundo. Quería huir, salir de aquella casa, alejarse de su amiga para que la olvidara. Por otra parte quería volver atrás, haber mantenido más el contacto con ella, haberla ayudado, no haberse obsesionado tanto con su nuevo novio...

Temblorosa, llamó a la puerta y esperó, con una mezcla de nervios y miedo. ¿Y si Hina no quería volver a verla? Por otro lado lo entendía, aunque eso la destrozara... De repente la puerta se abrió, sacando a Kagura de sus pensamientos.

"Hina..." fue lo único que pudo murmurar Kagura en cuanto vio a su amiga. No podía creerse que la que estaba delante suya fuera su amiga de siempre.

Le había crecido su castaño pelo, pero ya no estaba tan bonito ni brillante como antes, estaba como si le faltasen vitaminas y muy despeinado. Su cara estaba chupada debido a todo el peso que había perdido y estaba muy pálida. También tenía ojeras de varios días y los ojos rojos (N.A: No, no se ha vuelto una drogadicta xDD). En cuanto abrió la puerta vio a su amiga, vio cuánto había cambiado. Lo guapa que se había vuelto. Vio lo feliz que era. Pero no pudo expresar todo lo que se alegraba por ella y de verla, Desde hacía un mes sentía como si no pudiera expresar ningún sentimiento nunca más.

La castaña se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama y las rodillas cogidas al pecho. Hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Todo esto sin decir una palabra.

Kagura entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El cuarto estaba desordenado y olía a cerrado pero no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era saber qué le pasaba a su amiga.

Kagura se sentó sobre sus piernas enfrente de su amiga y sin decir ni una sola palabra, pasó los brazos alrededor de la castaña y la abrazó fuertemente. Pareció como si eso era lo único que necesitaba Hina, el abrazo de la que siempre había sido su mejor amiga. En cuanto la morena la abrazo la castaña se derrumbó. Empezó a llorar sin parar en el pecho de su amiga. Kagura la abrazó con más fuerza y le acarició el pelo.

Después de un buen rato, Hina por fin se separó de su amiga.

"Hina... ¿Qué ha pasado?" le preguntó Kagura preocupada, mientras le limpiaba una lágrima que salía de ojo con el pulgar.

"Mi... mi padre... ha muerto.." dijo la chica soltando algunas lágrimas más. Kagura se quedó en estado de shock durante un momento

"¿Cu-cuándo..?"

"Hace dos semanas, murió en un accidente de coche. Sé que fue hace tiempo, pero no lo puedo evitar... todavía sigo llorando como si hubiese sido ayer..."

"No, es normal que llores. Hina... yo.. " Kagura no sabía que decir, se sentía la peor amiga del mundo. Se odiaba a sí misma por haber sido tan egoísta. Hace dos semanas el padre de su mejor amiga había muerto y ella estaba tan tranquila ensayando la obra con Kyo. Sólo pensando en si misma, sintiéndose desgraciada simplemente porque Kyo no se lanzaba. Mientras su mejor amiga sugría en soledad la pérdida de su padre.

"Te he echado tanto de menos Kagura.. Me alegro de que por fin hayas venido. Sabía que lo harías tarde o temprano" dijo la castaña dedicándole una torpe sonrisa, debido al tiempo que hacía que no sonreía. ¿Quería decir que la perdonaba por no haber estado antes?

"Hi-hina..." murmuró la morena empezando a llorar, se sentía asqueada con ella misma

"¿Por qué lloras?"

"Yo.. lo siento muchísimo Hina de verdad. He sido una egoísta, no me he molestado en preocuparme por tí, en pasarme a verte, nada más que he estado pensando en mí misma y en mi relació con Kyo.. y te he descuidado, he descuidado lo que es más importante en mi vida... mi amistad contigo.. Lo siento muchísimo Hina.. Ódiame, tienes todo el derecho.."

"Eh, eh.. no pasa nada, de verdad. Yo te entiendo, seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo, es normal que se te fuera un poco la cabeza. Pero has vuelto, aunque sea después de dos meses, has vuelto. Eso significa que me quieres y soy importante para tí.. Eso me hace muy feliz" le dijo su amiga con otra sonrisa. Kagura también le sonrió, secándose las lágrimas

"Te prometo que no volverá a pasar" dijo la morena. Hina asintió.

"¿Qué tal si salimos al parque a pasear o algo? Te vendrá bien y así recuperamos el tiempo perdido" le sugirió Kagura con una sonrisa. Hina pareció preocupada.

"¿Hoy no has quedado con Kyo?" Kagura negó con la cabeza.

"Nop, hoy el día es enterito para nosotras" Hina sonrió.

Cinco minutos después ambas chicas estaban ya fuera de su casa.

"Bueno cuéntame¿qué tal con Kyo?" le preguntó su amiga. Estaba ya mucho más animada.

"Pues... bien, a veces me parece mentira que sea real. Estoy muy feliz"

"¿Y tu familia¿Qué piensa?"

"Bueno.. no piensan. Es que no lo saben, es un secreto"

"Ahh... entiendo.. Akito"

"Ajá, aunque supongo que se acabarán enterando. Ya sabes, estas cosas siempre se acaban sabiendo. Estoy segura de que Shigure será el primero que nos descubra"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" le preguntó la castaña sorprendida. Kagura se encogió de hombros.

"No sé, Shigu siempre es el primero en enterarse de todos. Y eso me da miedo, Shigure se lo cuenta todo, todo a Akito"

"¿Y qué pasa si Akito se entera?" inquirió Hina curiosa. Kagura suspiró.

"Que mi sueño se convertirá en una pesadilla" susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación.

* * *

"¿No notáis últimamente a Kyo muy cambiado?" preguntó de repente Shigure a su amigo Hatori, mientras dejaba el cigarrillo reposar en el cenicero.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó Hatori, mirándole por encima de todos sus papeles.

Ambos amigos estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro en el despacho de Hatori, fumando y hablando.

"Sí, desde hace dos meses lo noto distinto. Ya no es tan gruñón ni tan enfadón, suele pasarse el día sonriendo y apenas busca pelea con Yuki" dijo Shigure

"¿En serio?" preguntó Hatori incrédulo, dejando sus papeles encima de la mesa y observando a su amigo. El perro asintió. Se quedaron un rato en silencio pensando.

"Desde hace dos meses..." repitió Hatori pensativo

"Sí.." dijo Shigure. Los dos continuaron dándole vueltas al asunto durante un buen rato, hasta que de repente ambos se dieron cuenta. Se miraron con los ojos abiertos, impresionados. Una maliciosa sonrisa se posó en los labios del perro, mientras que una mirada de miedo apareció en los ojos de Hatori.

"Desde que Kagura entró al mismo instituto que él.." susurró Shigure, acentuando más esa sonrisa suya. La mirada de miedo de Hatori se pronunció más.

"¿Insinúas...?" empezó a preguntar el médico, temeroso de la respuesta.

"Que hay algo entre esos dos" dijo Shigure

"¿Algo como amor?"

"Puede ser"

Hatori se rió ante esa respuesta.

"¿Kyo y Kagura de novios? Jajajaja Shigure por favor..."

"Hatori no te rias, si te fijas todo encaja. Desde que Kagura entró a ese insituto, Kyo ha cambiado,se ha vuelto amable y flexbile. Todo un cachorrito. Y tú el otro día me comentastes que Kagura también actuaba distinta, que estaba adorablemente tierna.." Hatori se quedó pensando la contestación de su amiga.

"Sí, tienes razón, encaja.. Pero.. ¿se lo vas a decir a Akito?" la sonrisa maliciosa volvió a dibujarse en los finos labrios del perro.

"Shigure..."

"Es mi deber, Tori"

"Pero vas a destrozar a dos personas"

"Ya te lo dije en su momento, me da igual a cuantas personas tenga que destrozar con tal de conseguir mi sueño.." dijo Shigure poniéndose muy serio. Hatori suspiró, terminándose su cigarrillo.

Lo que ninguno de los dos adultos sabían es que había alguien más que se había enterado de toda la conversación.

Momiji había estada escuchando todo escondido detras de la puerta. El rubio estaba apoyado contra la puerta, sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

_"Tengo que avisar a Kagura" _El chico salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de su prima, pero Kagura no estaba allí. Como loco, empezó a correr por toda la casa principal, buscándola desesperadamente. Cuando iba a salir para ir a buscarla a casa de Shigure, a morena estaba entrando por la puerta, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡¡Kagura!!" gritó el rubio acercándose a ella.

"¿Qué pasa Momiji?" le preguntó Kagura preocupada, mientras el rubio cogía aire.

"Tengo que contarte una cosa. Es una mala noticia" Una expresión de miedo apareció en el lindo rostro de Kagura.

"¿Qué es?" le preguntó la chica, cuando hubieron entrado en el cuarto de la morena. Momiji cogió a Kagura de las dos manos y la sentó en la cama, el se quedó de pie enfrente de ella. Momiji suspiró.

"Es el incio de una pesadilla" susurró el rubio.


	7. El comienzo de la pesadilla

Holiss!!

Wee puss aqui estoy de nuevoo actualizandooo :D:D esta vez he tardado poquito eh?? jajajaja Buenoo pues este cap. la verdad esque ha quedado mejor de lo que esperaba xD lo he escrito en media hora jajaja La inspiracion hace mucho xD

Muchas gracias a Tribiusa por su ideaa en serioo, graciass :3 te amo :D xD Y tambien gracias a los que me dejan reviss, este capi va para todos vosotross porque os quierooo porque me animais a continuar la historia y a inventarme otrasss :D

En fin, espero que os guste el capi 3 Dejen reviews plisiii me hareis nyappy o

Por cierto, si a alguien le gusta el grupo Oshare Ancafe os pido por favor que visiteis este fotolog: www . fotolog. com / ancafe(guion bajo)is(guion bajo) love (sin los espacios xD) es mioo y lo acabo de abrir hoyy O o si conoceis a alguien que le guste decidle que se pasen plis xD y posteeen o

Bueno eso es todoooo.

Besitoss y cuidenseeeeeeeee 3 3 Be Nyappy!!

**Capítulo 7: El comienzo de la pesadilla**

Un chico guapo y pelirrojo entraba en una casa de estilo japonesa. Estaba sudando y parecía cansado, entró con cuidado por si despertaba a alguien puesto que era de noche ya. El muchacho entró al rellano el cuál estaba con la luz apagada.

"Bienvenido a casa, Kyo" susurró una voz femenina desde la oscuridad, haciendo que Kyo pegara un brinco del susto. Las luces se encendieron y Kyo se encontró enfrente suya a una chica de aspecto inocente, castaña, con el pelo por la espalda y grandes ojos verdes. Tenía una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

"Toh-Tohru.. que susto me has dado" susurró Kyo recuperando su respiración normal.

"Jeje, perdona. ¿Cómo es que vuelves hoy tan tarde del dojo?" inquirió Tohru, mientras dirigía al gato hacia la cocina para darle su cena.

"Mmm.. esque luego.. tenía que resolver unos asuntos" se excusó el pelirrojo, empezando a comer, mientras la castaña se sentaba delante de él, mirando con intriga. Al ver que Kyo no añadió nada más, la chica decidió no preguntar nada más sobre ese tema.

"Ah... y... ¿qué tal te va con Kagura?" preguntó Tohru con su típica sonrisa. La mirada de Kyo se volvió sombría y lentamente dejó el tenedor sobre su plato

_"Creo que he metido la pata..." _pensó Tohru mordiéndose el labio inferior arrepentida de su pregunta.

"...Bien" contestó secamente el chico, todavía con la mirada sombría en su bello rostro. Tohru notó que mentía, que algo andaba mal y como es normal en ella, no pudo evitar el preocuparse.

"¿Kyo¿Pasa al..?" pero la chica se calló, interrumpida por Kyo levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

"Me voy a la cama"

"Pero.. no has terminado de cenar" observó Tohru.

"No tengo hambre"

"Pero..." protestó Tohru, levantándose ella también.

Kyo se dio media vuelta, iba a salir por la puerta cuando la castaña lo llamó.

"¡Kyo¿Anda todo bien?" le preguntó Tohru, acercándose a él. El gato se quedó quieto, callado, durante un momento

"Buenas noches" sentenció después de un rato de silencio. Y dicho esto, el chico salió por la puerta de la cocina sin añadir nada más.

"Kyo..." susurró Tohru cuando el chico había salido por la puerta. La castaña, todavía sin dejar de pensar en Kyo y en lo que había pasado, recogió su plato y empezó a fregarlo.

"¿Tohru?" dijo una voz dulce y calmada. La aludida se giró un poco sobresaltada.

"¡Yuki¿Te he despertado?" preguntó la chica mientras el ratón le daba un suave beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigía a la nevera.

"No, venía a por un vaso de agua que tengo sed" contestó Yuki con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Tohru asintió y volvió a su tarea. Yuki la observó durante unos minutos

"¿Pasa algo?" le preguntó el joven a la chica, notando que algo no iba bien en ella. La castaña dejó el plato en el fregadero y se sentó en una silla de la mesita, indicándole a Yuki que hiciera lo mismo. El ratón la imitó sentándose enfrente de ella.

"A Kyo le pasa algo"

Yuki se la quedó mirando confundido.

"¿Cómo que le pasa algo?"

Tohru le contó todo lo ocurrido anteriormente con el gato, sin embargo Yuki no mostró ni una pizca de preocupación.

"Tohru... no veo nada por lo que preocuparse.. Kyo es Kyo, siempre es y será asi de borde. Seguramente habrá tenido un mal día, o habrá perdido una pelea en el dojo o cualquier otra tontería. Sabes que Kyo se enfada por cualquier cosa" opinó Yuki con voz molesta. En el fondo le molestaba que Tohru mostrase tanta preocupación por el pelirrojo. Sentía que se preocupaba más por Kyo que por él, y eso que él era su novio.

"No.. pero esta vez, era diferente" protestó la joven. Yuki se levantó.

"Tohru... hazme caso cariño, no te preocupes, déjale en paz y ve a descansar" le dijo Yuki, dándole un dulce beso en la frente e yéndose de la cocina a su cuarto.

Pasados unos cinco minutos Tohru se levantó, miró por última vez al sitio en donde se sentaba Kyo y con un suspiro, apagó las luces de la cocina, yéndose ella también a su cuarto.

* * *

Kyo estaba tumbado en el tejado, observando el manto de estrellas que había sobre él. La luna brillaba con fuerza, dándole una cálida iluminación a la silenciosa ciudad. Un suave viento azotaba la cara del muchacho, relajándolo. No hacía otra cosa más que pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Kagura por la tarde. 

**[FLASHBACK**

"¡Kyo!" exclamó Kagura en cuanto vió aparecer al chico. La morena se dirigió a él corriendo y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Hola Kagura¿qué querías?" le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Cada vez que estaba delante de ella, no podía evitar el sonreír. Era tan feliz cuando estaba a su lado. Sólo con verla ya sonreía. Era tan preciosa, tan dulce.. la quería tanto que no se lo creía a veces.

"Antes de todo, siento que hayas tenido que faltar hoy al dojo, pero es un tema importante" dijo Kagura, apareciendo en sus grandes ojos grises preocupación

"Ok, no pasa nada. Dime" le dijo Kyo, mientras se sentaban en un banco del parque.

Kagura había citado a Kyo en aquel parque porque era el único que estaba alejado del centro de la ciudad y por tanto, de la casa principal. Quería asegurarse de que nadie conocido les escuchara.

Kagura se quedó callada un momento, mirándose los zapatos del uniforme, con las manos juntas en su regazo, pensando en cómo decírselo a Kyo sin que le entrara un arrebato. Kyo la observó, notó que estaba nerviosa y asustada. Dulcemente, posó una de sus manos sobre las de ella, y se las acarició. Kagura levantó su mirada y miró a esos ojos rojos que tanto habían cambiado en dos meses.

Esos ojos rojos que antes estaban llenos de odio, de asco y de ira, ahora rebosaban cariño, amor, alegría y felicidad. Y todo era gracias a Kagura.

"Kagura, dime. ¿qué pasa?" le preguntó suvamente Kyo, con una tierna sonrisa. Kagura medio sonrió también e inspirando fuertemente, se decidió por fin a contarle todo.

"Este mediodía cuando volvía de casa de Hina, me encontré a Momiji en la puerta. Me había estado buscando y estaba asustado. Al parecer había oído conversar a Shigu y a Hatori..." Kyo asintió, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando. Kagura prosiguió:

"Momiji me contó que Shigure le había preguntado a Hatori si no te notaba raro últimamente. Que estabas tierno y cariñoso, que no eras el gruñón y enfadón de siempre. Y que yo también había cambiado, que ya no tenías esos bruscos cambios de humor cuando te veía.. y se dieron cuenta de que esos cambios se empezaron a producir desde hace dos meses, que yo entré en tu instituto. Shigure habló de que él creía que había algo entre nosotros. Algo como amor. Y... se lo quiere decir a Akito. Kyo... tengo miedo..." explicó Kagura, mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

Kyo se quedó un rato en silencio, asumiendo todo lo que había escuchado. ¿De verdad Shigure era capaz de hacer eso¿Y tan evidente era el que se querían?

"No lo entiendo... ¡No lo entiendo¿No te puedo querer¿Por qué coño se lo tiene que contar a Akito?" bramó Kyo de repente, reaccionando. Sentía una mezcla de ira e impotencia dentro de él. Ira porque le molestaba que se metiera en su vida y sus sentimientos. Impotencia porque sabía que no podía hacer nada.

"Kyo, yo no quiero que me separen de tí. Kyo yo te quiero... Y tengo miedo de lo que me pueda hacer Akito" le dijo Kagura, temblando levemente ante la idea de la de cosas que le podía hacer.

Kyo se puso delante de Kagura, agachado para estar a su altura. Le sujetó los brazos con fuerza y la miró a los ojos. Nunca había estado tan serio.

"Kagura, no te va a hacer nada. Ese cabrón no se va a atrever a tocarte un pelo mientras yo esté aquí¿de acuerdo? No tengas miedo, nunca dejaré que te pase nada malo. Yo te protegeré pase lo que pase, y en las circunstancias que sean. Te prometo que te protegeré. No te voy a dejar sola" le dijo Kyo sinceramente. Cristalinas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la morena ante las palabras de su novio. Kyo se las limpió tiernamente con el pulgar. Kagura se abalanzó sobre él, comenzando a llorar en su pecho y pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Kyo pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acariciando su espalda suavemente, para tranquilizarla.

"No me dejes Kyo"

"No te dejaré pase lo que pase" sentenció el pelirrojo. Kagura rompió el abrazo entre ambos. Tenía el rostro mojado y lloroso y los ojos rojos. La chica le acarició la cara a su novio.

"Kyo.. yo también estaré contigo. Y nunca dejaré que te encierren" le dijo la chica. Kyo sonrió con gratitud y asintió. Kagura esbozó una sonrisa. Kyo se levantó y se sentó al lado de su novia. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro, cogidos de la mano.

"¿Qué podemos hacer, Kyo?" preguntó de repente la morena, rompiendo el silencio. El gato se quedó un rato pensando.

"Creo que deberíamos volver a como éramos antes de salir juntos" dijo Kyo por fin. "Si funciona y se dan cuenta de que somos como siempre, podrán pensar que fue imaginación de Shigure o algo así y nos dejarán en paz"

"Pero.. yo no sé si seré capaz de verte y no poder besarte ni abrazarte..." Kyo sonrió ante el comentario de su novia.

"No te preocupes, nos veremos en secreto, en este parque" le dijo el chico con un guiño. Kagura sonrió.

"Es una buena idea" dijo la chica.

"Esperemos que funcione" suspiró Kyo.

"¿Y si sale mal, Kyo?"

"Bueno.. si sale mal ya pensaremos en un ataque. Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es defendernos" La chica asintió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando por última vez del calor que emanaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

**[FIN FLASHBACK**

Kyo suspiró, seguía tumbado en el techo, mirando la hermosa luna. Poco a poco se fue adormeciendo.

"Kagura..." susurró el chico, antes de cerrar los párpados y caer en un profundo sueño

* * *

Hina se paró delante de la puerta del terreno del clan Sohma. La castaña miró cohibida la gran mansión que destacaba. Todavía se sentía confusa por el hecho de que Kagura la haya invitado a su casa. Nunca lo había hecho e incluso una vez le pidió perdón por no hacerlo, pero la chica no quería que ella conociese a su familia, Hina nunca había entendido por qué. No podían ser tan horribles. 

Con la mano temblorosa la chica llamó a la puerta para que le abrieran

"Residencia de los Sohma¿qué desea?" contestó una voz de mujer.

"Eh... hola, buenos días. Soy Hina Ikeda, vengo a..."

"Ah, la estábamos esperando señorita Ikeda, pase" la interrumpió la mujer, abriéndole la verja para que entrara. La chica entró y empezó a andar por el gran camino mirando a todos lados impresionada.

Era como una ciudad aparte. Nunca se había imaginado que su mejor amiga fuera tan rica. Por fin llegó a la puerta de la casa principal. La chica iba a llamar pero la puerta se abrió y dio lugar a una joven de cabello rubio y ojos marrones. Iba con un kimono.

"Usted debe ser Hina Ikeda" dijo la chica. Hina asintió. La mujer se apartó de la puerta dejándole paso. Luego la llevó por unos largos pasillos hasta que la dejó delante de la una puerta, al fondo del pasillo. La única puerta que había. Hina se sentía extraña, era como si en el aire se respirara mal ambiente. Una mala sensación recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera, pero la chica lo ignoró, pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas.

"La esperan aquí" indicó la mujer. Hina asintió. La mujer rubia se inclinó y se alejó, perdiéndose de vista. Todavía temblorosa, la castaña corrió la puerta de papel y entró.

La habitación era grande, y, a pesar de que estaba a oscuras, Hina notó que había poco muebles en ella, también notó que olía a cerrado.

La castaña distinguió una pequeña mesita de té al lado de una gran ventana, la única ventana que tenía esa extraña habitación. Divisó a una persona sentada a un lado de la mesa.

"¿Kagura?" inquirió la chica insegura.

"Siéntate..." dijo suavemente una voz grave de mujer que, evidentemente, no era la dulce y aguda voz de su amiga.

"Tú no eres Kagura..." apuntó la castaña. Empezaba a tener miedo.

"Siéntate" volvió a repetir la figura, aunque esta vez era una orden más que una invitación. Asustada, Hina se sentó. La persona le estaba dando la espalda. No la veía bien, sólo pudo distinguir que tenía el pelo corto y vestía un kimono.

"Hola, Hina" saludó la voz. Hina se estremció, sin saber por qué esa mujer tenía maldad en su voz, aunque adoptara un tono suave.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre¿Dónde está Kagura¿Quién es usted?"

"Shh... tranquílizate Hina, querida... sólo quiero... charlar contigo... un rato" susurró la espeluznante voz, dándose media vuelta

"¿Qu-qué es lo que qui-quiere..?" preguntó Hina asustada. No veía bien la cara de la persona que ahora la miraba fijamente, pero notaba su mirada en ella, una mirada que la aterraba, una mirada llena de algo que había que se te pusieran los vellos de punta.

"La verdad" dijo la grave voz de mujer


End file.
